


Wanna See a Movie?

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, alternative universe, i guess, in which Ian and Mickey know each other but aren't together yet, movie theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr post by adhdnoravalkyrie</p><p>"consider: the “i work at a movie theatre and i’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU"</p><p>Considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See a Movie?

It was the late shift, Mickey had picked up a job at the local movie theater to get in the good books for his Probation Officer. He was fresh out of Juvie for punching up a security guard at a Sox game the other month. Not his fault the asshole wouldn't stop accusing Mickey of sneaking into the game (although he did sneak in, that wasn't the point).

In the whole month of June that Mickey had worked there, teen girls were squealing everywhere and crying from the epic 'feels' that The Fault In Our Stars had given them. They were just starting summer and the movie was still playing. It wasn't till now that Mickey realized just how long they actually keep movies in the cinema.

He waited at the door impatiently, waiting for that Ed Sheeran song to start so he could get in there and start cleaning shit up. It was the last screening of the night before he could finally get home and sleep till he's get awoken by his brothers to go on a 'milk' run.

Finally, the song started playing and Mickey opened the doors, watching the stampede of emotional, happy and unpleased teens, couples and adults make their way out of the cinema. Mickey smiled politely at all of them whilst he kept thinking _hurry the fuck up_.

When finally everyone had come out, Mickey made his way in with his garbage bag, grabbing empty cups, full cups, small popcorn, unfinished popcorn and began wiping the popcorn out of seats. _People were such pigs_ , he thought, and that was coming from a Milkovich.

Once the credits had completely ended and the lights weren't so dim, he noticed a red haired boy rubbing at his eyes and sobbing softly at the far corner of the theater. Mickey sighed, dropping the bag as he went up the steps with stride.

"Aye look--" he had to stop himself when he noticed who it was "Gallagher?"

" _Fuck_ Mickey, you're working today?" the red head wondered, completely oblivious.

"Yeah, I'm working today" he confirmed as if it weren't obvious.

Ian Gallagher, his sisters best friend was sitting there with red eyes, red cheeks and tears drying on his cheeks. He controlled his breathing, holding a large popcorn all to himself, some in which was spreaded on his lap. Mickey raised a brow. He couldn't help but be a tad uncomfortable.

"Mandy told me you had a job I just didn't realize you were working today" he sniffed, Mickey rolled his eyes grabbing a tissue from his pocket to pass to Ian. He nodded a thank you as he blew his nose.

"Yeah, and I didn't realize you were into chick flicks"

Ian seemed slightly offended as he wiped his nose "did you even read the book?"

"do I look like I've read a fucking book to you?" Mickey retorted, Ian let out a laugh, picking the popcorn out of his lap to throw it, as well as the tissue, in with the rest that was no mostly unpopped seeds.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Mickey wondered, pointing to his lap

"I got a little...excited" Ian told him hesitantly, continuing to rid of the popcorn

"A _little_ excited?"

"Hey, don't judge till you've watched the movie--If you want, we can go tomorrow?" he asked with a soft smile on his face.

"No thanks" Mickey scoffed, avoiding the feelings inside him as he started making his way back down to get the plastic bag.

"Mandy's going out with some guy tomorrow and she was supposed to see it again with me" he told Mickey, sounding sad as he followed him down.

Was he trying to suck up to him? Why did he want Mickey to be his rebound?

Mickey breathed deeply as he put more trash in the bag, Ian instantly came up and started doing so as well, causing Mickey become annoyed, why wouldn't he leave him alone?

"Don't you have some place to be!?" he almost shouted, throwing Ian aback.

Ian just stared "...no, not really"

Mickey looked down, feeling guilty and mumbled a soft "sorry" before letting out a dramatic sigh, he guessed he could come back tomorrow. It was his day off and he was given a free movie voucher for doing a good job and being one of the only workers who actually does the job right.

"Fine, I'll go see this stupid movie with you tomorrow"

Ian grinned wide "really?"

Mickey nodded "yeah, I guess" 

"okay, cool"

Mickey instantly went back to putting stuff in the bins, making his way up the rows as Ian followed him, helping, even though Mickey had never asked him too. It was kind of annoying, it was like he was a little puppy that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey..." Ian wondered "did you want to sneak into the baseball field and get drunk with me tonight?" he asked with a smile, more confident than before.

He froze, feeling his cheeks flush, he looked around the theater quickly, noticing that barely any mess was left to clean up. One night without proper clean up wouldn't hurt, right?

Fuck it.

Mickey nodded in response, clearing his throat awkwardly "better than any plans I had anyway"

Ian's triumphant grin somehow grew wider, putting someones empty cup in the trash.

The second Mickey caught Ian's unmovable grin, Ian dropped it immediately, shrugging a bit "cool"

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at him, shaking his head as he made his way through the next row of seats.

"Douchebag"


End file.
